One crazy Adventure
by Gamer of Action44D
Summary: This is crazy but my OC ,the 10th doctor, and violet from the incredibles embark upon a journey through the movieverse visiting places like avengers,pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars and much more, and my OC has a magical samurai sword? This will be one crazy adventure (Possible OC x violet)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC's and ideas

(OC POV)

Basically, my life is boring. I know what you're thinking "what, dude you live on the same earth as the Incredibles, the super hero family." Wrong. My family lives on the other side of the country,away from the city of superheroes, so I've never seen them. And that's just one of the reasons. I've never had any freinds, people just seem to want to avoid me. I don't know why. I've got a decent face, sorta short dark brown hair, 5 foot 7 inches, quite tall for a 15-year-old, and blue eyes that would make sapphires seem dull. But, nonetheless, I haven't made any friends.

I walked home after school one day and once I got inside, I saw my mom, and I saw the question coming, "How was school, make any friends today?"

I sighed and said "what do you think? No one went near me, why do you even ask?"

She frowned, looked me straight in the eye, and replied in a soft, kind, voice "Daniel Carson, you're a wonderful boy, and I know you will make friends if you TRY. Now finish your homework so we can have dinner." And with that she walked off. I sighed and my shoulders slumped. I decided to just plop myself down on the chair.

My dad noticed this and got near me and said "Hey buddy what's the matter?"

I looked at him and replied "The matter is, Dad, I never do anything. Everyday, it's the same thing. I never go anywhere. Neither does anyone in this entire town. I want action and adventure; to be a hero." My dad looked at me and said "Being a hero comes with power. And I once heard the saying 'with great power comes great responsibility.'" Your adventure will come ,just not yet." With that he also took off.

I yawned and went up to my room and threw down my bag. I looked up at my bedroom wall and saw my samurai sword. I got it for my birthday 3 months ago. I was told it's strictly for decoration, but I secretly practice with it. I look myself in the mirror "Just wait," I told myself "your adventure is out there waiting for you. I just know it."

* * *

(Doctor POV)

The Doctor was just sailing around the universe in his police box disguised TARDIS, looking for something to do. "So, where to next old girl," he said in his usual British accent as he stroked the console.

Suddenly the TARDIS heavily shook, throwing the Doctor across the room and crashing into the railing. "Well that was unexpected." He muttered while rubbing his head.

The TARDIS shook again, but this time he was ready for it and kept his ground. He steadily made his way to the screen, turning it on, he said "Now let's see who our attacker is shall we."

But when he turned on the screen he immediately regretted it. What was on the display was a beast made of black smoke. It had deadly sharp caws and fangs, dagger-like eyes, a long whispy tail, and what looked to be clock gears sticking out of its back.

When he saw this, a look of fear was cast upon his face, his eye twitched a little and all he could say was "Impossible."

The TARDIS shook again. The Doctor immediately sped away from this creature to a random timeline hoping to find someone, anyone who could help him against this new threat.

* * *

(Violet POV)

15-year-old super heroine Violet Incredible was having a bad week. First her boyfriend dumped her, another one down the drain. Then crime sprees were up so her family almost had to miss out on Dash's championship run if she hadn't volunteered to do the city patrol alone. So she'd miss the run (they promised to record it), she had to protect city by herself, and now the villain the Undertaker was causing a ruckus on Main Street. Fortunately, now she had something to take her anger out on.

After some punches they didn't see coming, trapping them in a force field, and handing Undertaker to the police. Violet walked home still in uniform.

She sighed and said to herself "If one more thing goes wrong this week, I'm going to scream." Then all of a sudden a strange wheezing noise filled the air she looked up and saw a hole in the sky open up and a blue police box came flying out ...wait what?

Indeed it was a flying police box. It banged and scraped across the buildings then landed a few yards away from her. The door jiggled a bit then a man with shaggy brown hair, a long trench coat, and a crazed look in his eyes burst out frantically searching about until his eyes landed on Violet.

He then ran toward her saying "Violet Incredible, perfect, now I need your help the entire space time continuum depends on it." Violet's eye twitched. This madman came out of nowhere in a flying box somehow knew her name, and warned of a time space catastrophe. Yep, that'll do. She breathed in hard and screamed.

The man covered his ears to prevent going deaf. Once that was over she straightened herself out and said "Sorry, now who're you?"

The man grinned and said "I'm the Doctor."

Violet replied "Doctor who?"

The 'Doctor' muttered to himself "I love it when they say that, and just the Doctor will do."

Violet eyed the Doctor and said "Okay... so why should I believe you about the whole time space thing?"

His smile vanished and said "look around." She did so and gaped. All around her was the impossible. Pterodactyls were in the sky, a brontosaurus was lumbering around, and a T-Rex and stegosaurus were duking it out.

She blinked, slapped herself, and blinked again. She looked at the Doctor and asked "what is this?" "This is the work of a time eater.," he said.

She blinked "Time eater?"

He nodded "Yes, they're monsters that feed off the whole of the universe itself. The more they eat, more damage is done to the entire space time continuum. The Time Lords created special weapons made specifically for destroying them and gave them to great warriors to destroy them, so they should be extinct. Unfortunately, one egg survived. I just got back from encountering it. Right now it's just a baby but it will become more dangerous once it grows up. So we need to stop it straight away."

Violet blinked "We? Uh... Why me?"

"Because you're a member of one of the greatest super hero families in history. Admittedly, it'd be better to have the whole family, but I wouldn't interrupt whatever business they have that meant they had to leave you in charge of the whole city!"

Violet shrugged "Fair enough, now how are we going to stop this time thingy?"

The Doctor's smile returned and said "Nearly all weapons used to fight them were destroyed, except one. All we have to do is find it and it's chosen weilder."

Violet raised an eyebrow "Chosen weilder?"

"Yes, each weapon has a mind of its own. They select their bearer. We know this when they give off a slight golden glow. Now let's see here " he said, then took out a long metal stick which end glowed blue, and he waved it around.

"What's that?" Violet asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." He replied

"And it's got a reading on the time weapon. On the other side of the country in the shape of a samurai sword, brilliant! let's go." He then made his way to the blue box.

"In that?" Violet questioned. "It doesn't look big enough."

"Just come on." came his reply. She sighed walked in and gaped again. The inside was huge!

She stuttered "It's bigger on the inside,"with utter disbelief .

The Doctor smiled once more. "I love it even more when they say that." And with that they took off.

* * *

(OC POV)

My parents left to go see my sisters's regatta, so I was on my own for the weekend. I put on my regular attire: Black and orange sneakers, blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a black T-shirt a picture of the moon in the middle and within the moon a silhouette of a wolf howling. I was playing video games when I heard a horse trotting.

I looked outside and saw a man riding a horse down the street yelling "The British are coming, the British are coming!" What? I looked down the street and saw an angry mob waving clubs at a group of guys with red coats and muskets warning them they'll shoot and the mob was actually daring them to do so.

I looked down the other end and saw a man telling a group of men "Don't fire unless fired upon, they want a war, might as well start here". What was going on! I decided to ignore it and go to my room and get some sleep, but then I heard the door open.

I gulped, I was sure I locked the door! I reached for phone to call 911 but then I realized I left my phone downstairs. I panicked then saw my samurai sword on the wall. I've been practicing with it, time to test it out. I grabbed it off the wall and unsheathed it. I carefully went down the steps. I heard footsteps in the other room. I crouched, and leapt into the living room.

I saw a figure there for a split second, but then it turned around and disappeared. What happened next was a blur. Out of nowhere these spheres, wavering in light, came at me. When they hit me I felt like I was punched in the gut. I staggered for a minute but then straightened out. I saw more spheres coming at me. On instinct I lifted my sword and deflected each one. I then felt a gust of air race towards my face, like a fist coming at me. I ducked and jabbed at the direction of the fist with the hilt of my sword. I hit something and whatever it was, it was most probably the gut of my attacker. I then swung my blade but it bounced off a big sphere of wavering light protecting something. Then a big orb was blasted my way. It hit me straight on, so I was blasted across the room and away from my sword. When I got up more smaller spheres were coming my way. I dodge rolled under them and grabbed my sword and stood up. I felt another one of those air fists coming at me and this time I leaned back. And when I got back up I kicked as hard as could. The thing I hit sailed across the room and hit the wall. I gripped my sword in a defensive stance.

I was impressed with myself. I didn't know I was THAT good. The attacker slid down the wall and lost its invisibility, or rather SHE lost her invisibility. The attacker was a teenage girl around my age with black hair in a red jumpsuit with black boots and gloves, and a yellow insignia with an "i" in the middle.

Once I got a good look at her my jaw dropped, sitting in front of me was a girl who appeared on news and the paper a thousand times, a member of the incredibles family, Incredible Girl.

I was shocked, I started stammering "Incredible Girl-I-doh-what?!" I then just noticed my sword giving off a small gold glow, that's new.

I heard a chuckle behind me and saw a man standing in the doorway wearing a blue suit and tie. "Brilliant" he said. "Just brilliant!"

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I'm the Doctor" he said.

I tilted my head. "Doctor who?" The man just chuckled to himself.

"Twice in one day, what are the odds? Anyway we need you to come with us, oh chosen one of the time weapon." Huh?

Then Incredible Girl stood up and asked "Wait, he's the guy?"

"Could someone tell me what's going on!?" I yelled.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

After the Doctor explained everything to me I looked down on the sword. How could this be the last time weapon? It was dull, plain, and not even shiny. In fact ,it was kinda rusty.

"So what do ya say, Daniel?" The Doctor inquired.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Incredible Girl interrupted.

I looked at her and asked "Why not?"

"You're just a kid, you have no experience, you couldn't beat this time eater thing."

My blood boiled at that and said "I beat you, didn't I?"

She blushed at that and mumbled "That's different."

"Yeah because you're also a kid, just like me."

"Shut up." She glowered.

"Okay let's just calm down-" The Doctor said as he tried to intervene.

"No!" We said simultaneously.

We looked at each other and said "Hey, stop that, no you stop, STOP" We kept talkings at the same time.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES!" The Doctor yelled. We immediately went silent. "Now then, you coming?" He said smiling, his anger forgotten.

I pondered, then said "Yeah, I've always wanted adventure. This means I can actually do something."

The Doctor rubbed his hands and said "Great! lets go then." With that he walked off with Incredible Girl following him.

She looked back and asked "You coming?"

"Yeah ,I've just got things to take care of." So, she left. Once she was gone I went upstairs and got my phone, my belt, and the scabbard for the sword. I left a note for my parents, and grabbed another something something. I was outside soon, sword sheathed, and a cowboy hat on my head, in front of a blue police box.

Incredible Girl stuck her head out and asked "What's with the hat?"

"I think it's cool" came my reply.

She shrugged "Whatever let's go."

"In that?" I asked.

"It's bigger on the inside "

When I stuck my head in there I gaped. They weren't kidding! The Doctor was at the console now with his trench coat and looked up. "Great you're here! Nice hat. Now I've tracked down the time eater. Let's go! Geronimo!" I shrugged, I always knew my adventure was out there, I just never thought it'd be so weird.

* * *

(A/C)

first fanfic! Woohoow! Any constructive criticism accepted . No Flames!

I know I took some stuff from other things but this is a multi-crossover so I'll borrow a lot of things from other sources

please tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing but my OC's and ideas

One Crazy Adventure Chapter 2

(OC POV)

So there I was. Inside a trans dimensional spaceship. With one of the greatest super heroines ever heard of, and a mad man ,which despite his name, never went to medical school. Some day, huh?

"Alright I've pinpointed the Time Eaters exact location," the Doctor said, grinning "you might want to hang onto something. Allons-y!" He pulled a few levers, and pressed some buttons. The TARDIS suddenly lurched forward and shook like crazy. Incredible Girl and I had to cling on to the railing for dear life, while the Doctor just grinned with a mad look in his eye.

Once we landed, I felt like I was gonna hurl. But, Incredible Girl leaned over the side and beat me to it. "Huh, landing was a bit more rough on the landing than usual." Said the Doctor, quirking an eyebrow.

"You think?" I said groggily, as I stumbled out the door. Once outside, I couldn't help but marvel at what I saw. The place was big, it looked to be made of stone, with large slanted columns on either side of pathways that looked like garage doors, and to top it off, on the highest platform there was a sign that read 'BAD WOLF INDUSTRIES'. I shivered, the whole place just screamed creepy.

"I say, BAD WOLF!" said the Doctor, trailing behind me, Incredible Girl with him.

"Haven't been here since my last regeneration. Aah, memories." he said with a content sigh.

"Regeneration?" asked Incredible Girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Not important." he replied tersely. "I suspect the Time Eater's on higher ground, or space or, you know what I mean." he said, heading for a set of stairs.

"Wait!" I said hastily, knowing it'd be a long climb. "Can't we just take the elevator? I'm sure they'd have one around here." I said, waving my arms around the big place to support my claim.

The Doctor now had quizzical look as he said "Maybe, but would you really think the elevator would work on a space colony ark that's been abandoned for about..." He then got down on the ground. Sniffed it for a bit, then licked it. "18 years." he said, getting back up.

I shrugged my shoulders. "True." I said deciding not to argue with his strange tactics.

Once we reached the stairs we looked up and saw that the stairs go on forever. "Well, it looks like we've got a long walk a head of us. Allons-y!" the Doctor bellowed, as he bounded up the stairs, his trench coat flapping behind him. Incredible Girl and I let out a groan, and we trudged after him.

* * *

After a while, Incredible Girl asked me "So what's your plan on fighting this thing?"

I gave her confused look, "What do you mean?"

Now she gave me a weird look, "I mean you're about to take on a beast that eats time and space itself. You need a plan of attack."

I looked away and said, "I have a plan... attack."

She furrowed her brow and shot "What are talking about? You can't just barge in there, sword swinging, and hope for the best!"

I shrugged. "Never failed before." I replied, calmly.

If you'd look closely, you could actually see steam come out her ears. She tried to reply, but the Doctor shushed her. "Quiet, we're here." he whispered.

Incredible Girl scowled. She shot me a glare that said "This isn't over."

I grinned and went ahead. My grin immediately faded once I saw what I was up against. In the middle of the large, circular, room was an enormous beast, looking like it was panting after having a big meal. I gulped, and unsheathed my sword. "Well, here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself, and charged.

* * *

When it saw me coming, it let out an ear piercing screech. It raised a claw, and brought it down, trying to smash me. I quickly dodge rolled out of the way.

"You know when I told you to be quiet, I was hoping to make this a sneak attack. But, oh well." the Doctor yelled, coming out of hiding.

The creature's eyes narrowed, and several purple fireballs formed around it. It hurled them at me. I used my sword to deflect most of them, but one that I dodged hit the floor. It immediately disintegrated, leaving a large hole.

"Watch out! The orbs will incinerate you!" Incredible Girl screamed, while throwing her force-field spheres at the monster.

"Not incinerate!" the Doctor corrected, while pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "More like, rapidly aging it to dust!"

"Either way, avoid the glowy, purple stuff!" she retorted.

Incredible Girl's force-field hit the Time Eater, forcing it back. It then grew angry, and sharp, black tendrils sprouted from it. And then they started to whip out and lash at me. I raised my sword and whacked back the tendrils. The creature then stopped it's onslaught to hold it's head, as if in pain. I looked around in confusion, until I saw the Doctor aiming his screwdriver at the beast, the blue end glowing intensely.

"Now!" he shouted, looking at me.

I nodded. I ran at the beast, sword raised and took a big slash at it. It roared in pain, as my sword left a big, glowing gash. My face lit up. "Yes! We're wi-" I never got to finish my sentence, because I never saw it coming. One of the purple fireballs shot straight at me, and hit me in the shoulder. 1 million years of pain shot through my arm as I was sent back 30 feet. I grabbed my shoulder, hoping it would ease the pain (it didn't). I then realized I didn't have my sword with me anymore. My heart sank as I saw I was close to a hole, courtesy of the Time Eater. I looked down it, just in time to see our best weapon against the monster, bang and clank against the pipes below, and then disappear into the darkness. I looked back up in time to see the Time Eater hovering over me, its claw raised. It then slammed it down upon me. "Oh crap" was all I could say before everything faded to black.

(Violet POV)

Violet watched in horror as the Time Eater slammed its claw down on Daniel. And when it lifted his claw. All that was left was a smoking hole. "NO!" she shouted, holding back tears. He may have been annoying, and she definitely hated his tactics. But she never saw someone die before, especially one who's heart's in the right place, and she hoped she never would have to. Yet here she was. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Doctor.

"It's alright." he said, reassuringly.

"Alright?" she asked, rather loudly. "Yeah, not sure if you noticed, but our best chance of stopping this thing just got smashed!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that." he said nonchalantly "It takes more than that to take down one of the time weapon's chosen. He just needs time to recover."

Violet looked at the Time Eater, looking satisfied with it's deed. " So what do we do until then?"

The monster then spotted them and charged. "Oh I don't know," the Doctor mumbled, "stay alive."

* * *

(OC POV)

The first thing I tasted when I awoke was dirt. I immediately shot up, and spat out some gravel. I was lying face down on the gravel floor. I looked myself over. I was still alive, although my shoulder still hurt like the dickens. I could barely move my arm.

Then the gravity of the situation hit me. I failed. I was chosen by the time weapon, and I failed. The Doctor needed me, and I failed him. The universe needed me, and I failed it. I covered myself as best I could, trying to hide my shame, and cried. This is probably why I don't have any friends. For a while I just sat there crying. Then some glint in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked and saw on top of a small hill, a blade stuck in the ground, was the samurai sword, sparkling in the light from above.

I walked over to it. I heard shouts from above. I looked up. I recognized those voices. It was Incredible Girl and the Doctor. They sounded almost panicked. I looked back down at the sword. I then realized that I'll only fail if I give up. Those two were possibly the very first friends I ever made. And it sounded like they were in real trouble, and I was just sitting down here feeling sorry for myself. No! I wasn't going to let that happen. If I don't give up, I WILL win.

With new confidence, I wiped away the tears. I lifted my right arm, fighting through the pain. I grabbed the handle, and ripped the sword from the ground. Then something unexpected happened. The sword lit up with a golden glow. Only this time it was brighter. It illuminated the entire dark space. Once the light died down the sword was different. All rust and bluntness was gone. You could see your reflection in it, and had an edge so sharp one could cut himself just by looking at it. I looked at the blade more closely. My blue eyes stared back at me. _With great power, comes great responsibility._ My Father's words echoed through my mind. I now knew what it meant. _  
_

With that in mind, I sheathed the sword, ready for a fight. It was at that moment I heard a *ding* behind me. I turned around and saw... an elevator... how convenient. I got inside, pressed the button for the top floor, and waited.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Once the elevator stopped moving, the doors opened up revealing Incredible Girl and the Doctor looking exhausted. The Time Eater was hovering over them looking menacing. "Hey!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "Leave my friends alone!"

"Daniel!" Incredible Girl yelled. The Time Eater turned around. It roared, when it saw me, and charged. I unsheathed my sword, and charged too. I swung with everything I had.

My sword glowed brightly as it hit the monster. The monster fell back, in complete pain, and roared in agony.

"Whoa." Incredible girl breathed.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor yelled.

The monster shook off it's pain, and glared daggers at me. It looked ready to charge again. But then it was hit by several force-field spheres. It didn't have to look far to spot the attacker.

Incredible Girl stood there, hands radiating with energy and yelled "If you think I'm gonna sit back and watch the fight, then think again!" She then basted the biggest force-field over at the creature.

Once hit, the Time Eater stumbled back. It then heard electricity cackling above it, it looked up to see part of the ceiling coming apart. It looked back down to see a grinning Doctor, aiming a very bright sonic screwdriver at the part of the ceiling which was crumbling. "Don't mind me." he said. The ceiling then collapsed, tons of metal and wires falling on the monster. They still aged to dust within contact of the creature, but the impact and leftover electricity still hurt the monster, as it screeched in pain.

I then chose that moment to jump in. I got right in front of it and hit it with 3 consecutive blows. It was forced back, exhaustion and pain evident on it's face. I smirked, it was time to finish this. I jumped high into the air, I curled into a ball, but kept the blade sticking out, and spun rapidly. I kept on spinning until I was a human buzz saw. I then shot straight at the Monster. My blade hit it and went straight through the Time Eater. Once through, I uncurled myself, landed on the ground, and skidded to a stop.

The Time Eater roared in agony, as it started to dissolve. It then curled up, and exploded into several pieces. Many white spheres, showing pictures of different time lines, flew from the explosion, and back to their respective place in the universe. I sighed, it was over, we won.

"You did it!" I heard someone squeal. I looked around, and was tackled by Incredible Girl, who pulled me into a hug.

I looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor on his knees, with an utter look of disbelief upon his face. "You did it." he muttered. He then broke out the award for 'Biggest Smile in the Universe'. "Brilliant," he said, still smiling. He then threw his head back, and laughed like a madman. "Ha ha, Just Brilliant!" he shouted to the heavens.

I then just realized Incredible Girl was still hugging me. A small blush formed on my face. "Um, Incredible Girl." I mumbled, "You can let go now." She realized what she was doing. She let go of me with a not-so-small blush on her face.

The Doctor then came up, and patted us both on the back. "Bravo." he said, "Bravo, we did it."

* * *

(No POV)

In the middle of a dark room, was a circular table. On the table was a 3D holographic image of our three heroes celebrating. And around the table was four dark silhouettes.

"Impossible!" came the angry, old voice from the silhouette of an egg shaped man, with a large mustache. "I can't believe that little squirt destroyed the Time Eater! And after all the trouble of hatching it!" he continued.

"You forget that all his strength comes from the time weapon." a very snake-like voice said, leading to a silhouette of a scrawny, bald man wearing robes.

He continued his statement, "Without it, he is nothing."

"I STILL SEE ERROR IN THIS PLAN." the emotionless, metallic voice from the silhouette suspiciously shaped like a salt-shaker, with a single, glowing, blue eye.

"WE NEED TO EXTERMINATE THEM NOW, BEFORE THEY BECOME A BIGGER THREAT." it droned.

"Oh, please." came another dark voice. This voice too was cold and robotic, but it filled with many emotions: arrogance, pride, hate, sarcasm, and darkness. He sounded like this was game to him, that he had already won. The voice lead to an intimidatingly large figure, who's eyes and mouth glowed blood red, and any light reflected off his metal skin. "You've seen the power they hold, and there's only four of you're kind left. I highly doubt you'll 'exterminate' all three of them."

"ONE OF MY KIND COULD EXTERMINATE FIVE MILLION BEINGS WITH GREATER POWER!" the original silhouette retorted. "IN FACT I AM BEGINNING TO WONDER WHY I DON'T EXTERMINATE ALL OF YOU!"

"Silence!" a booming voice from the darkness sounded through the room. All figures were quiet.

"Now then, we may not be exactly the same. But, we all think the same thing. That humanity is inferior." the voice continued.

"As for the Time Eater, it's not totally destroyed. I was able to save a fragment of it at the last minute. We just need to train it until the time is right."He looked back down at the hologram, showing our heroes getting bank in the TARDIS, the Doctor giving a suspicious glance around before heading in."And when that time comes, so will their end!" he then bellowed a dark maniacal laugh that could be heard for miles.

* * *

(OC POV)

Once we were all back inside the TARDIS, I leaned against the railing. Incredible Girl was doing the same. While the Doctor, minus the trench coat, was at the console steering. I sighed, and asked "So, what now?"

The Doctor looked up and replied "Well, I could drop you two off back at your homes, and we could all go our separate ways, or..." he trailed off.

"Or...?" asked Incredible Girl, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor grinned and said, "You could come with me."

"What?" Incredible Girl and I said, simultaneously.

The Doctor's grin grew, "Yes, come with me and we will go where no man has gone before. Different places, different timelines! And you'll still be home in time for tea."

"That's awesome!" I yelled, "I'm in!"

We looked at Incredible Girl. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Why not?"

"Brilliant!" he shouted, jumping for joy.

"Though if we're traveling together, we need to trust each other." he said, eyeing Incredible Girl.

She looked nervous for a while, but then sighed in defeat. "Okay." she muttered. She removed her mask to reveal sparkling, purple eyes. "I'm Violet." she said, holding out her hand.

I broke out of my trance on her eyes, and shook her hand. "Daniel Carson." I said, "But, you can call me Dan."

"Is that what your friends call you?" the Doctor asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Wish I could say that, but you two are actually my very first friends."

"So we're your first friends?" the Doctor asked, grinning, "How's it feel?"

I gave him my own grin and said, "Feels crazy."

* * *

(A/N)

Alright lend me your thoughts. Do you like this story? What adventures should I give the Heroes? Do you like how I'm writing it? TELL ME.


End file.
